nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
This page is about the CYOC nation. Perhaps you were looking for the NC nation of the same name? Atlantis is an African nation with a population of 148,000,000 (est.), consisting of 6 provinces owned by Lilninjabro6. It is on the east coast of Africa. It is currently over 550 years old. Their motto is "Briller si Brilliant" (French for Shine so Bright) 'History' Pre-Atlantis Age Before Atlantis was officially created, there were a few small cities around. One of these include Arretium. These cities were often at war with eachother, due to arguments over who controlled all of Madagascar. 1st Age (1-500) The first age of Atlantis is from it's discovery to it's 500th birthday. During this period. Discovery On a cold evening, a man by the name of James Atlant and a small group of his friends took his new sailboat out for a spin in the Mozambique Channel. They didn't know it, but a cyclone was coming. Once it hit, the waves picked up, they are knocked unconscious and the sailboat shores on the island of Madagascar. At this time, the island was unknown. They need to survive here. They call it Atlantis after James Atlant, the owner of the sailboat. {C The boys manage to survive 6 weeks before a search and rescue boat was sent out when the boys were reported as missing. After they were rescued, the island officially becomes Atlantis. More people sail down to the island to find gold (This did happen, and caused the gold rush of Atlantis). Early Years The first few years were rough. When the capital was nearly complete an earthquake struck, which devastated the city. Nearly all the population died. Then, we struck gold. In eastern Atlantis, a miner found gold while he was getting stone to build a house. This made many people move into Atlantis for gold, and they ended up living here and assisting with the construction of the city. The natives began arguing that since they came to Atlantis first, the gold should be theirs. After 2 years of arguments, they leave Atlantis and move onto the islands just north of it. Middle Years Shortly after the Gold Rush of Atlantis, the King ordered a tower be built, a tower like no other in existance. We used white stones and from the ground rose the original White Tower, the official residence for the Royal Family. They lived here until the Golden Tower replaced it. Shortly after, some people moved onto the islands north of Atlantis. Most of the natives had died out there, and we claimed the island as part of Atlantis. A small amount of gold was also found. Unfortunately the only gold that was there got lost after it had been mined. {C Near the end of Atlantis' Middle Years, Pacem and Vorno were created, along with several others. We became allies with both. However, Pacem killed some innocent civilians, and we terminated the alliance with them. The alliance between Atlantis and Vorno still remains, however. Shortly after Atlantis had developed Antimatter, a cargo ship transporting some crashed and caught fire. The result was a huge explosion that flattened most of Port Hampshfire and killed nearly 2,000, making it the deadliest disaster in Atlantis Recent Years In 2155, Sudan, Ethiopia and Somalia declared war on Atlantis. Once the war ended in 2167, their lands were put under our control. Another gold rush took place in northern Ethiopia. A miner found a fair amount of gold and a few diamonds while he was mining. People began moving to Ethiopia to get their hands on the fortune. When this ended, a riot took place in attempts to steal gold and diamonds from other people. The riots lasted 3 months, during which 50 civilians and 10 police men were killed. In 2210, we began constructing one of the biggest projects for the Atlantis Military. We built a Space Cruiser. Capable of going 1.5x the speed of light, and the Atlantis National Space Station. Which can hold 2,000 people and was placed 6 light years away. In the year 2255, King Stephen requested a new home be built, something unlike what he's living in now. From the ground rose a new tower, this one was made out of bricks painted gold. The new home became the "Golden Tower". King James III was the only King ever to live in this building, as Westmore Palace had been completed. In the year 2365 the Atlantis Civil War in the province of Mozambique has been going on for 15 years, making it the longest war in Atlantis For the later years, all was well within the country. Although, in the Second Age, things were to turn for the worse. Second Age (501-1000) Early Years Very early in the Second Age, Tanzania and Somalia declared secession, to form the New African Empire, led by Morgan and Mordred. Atlantis soon retalitated, as did the Remnant Kingdom. Remnant Kingdom Atlantis at the Olympics In Thread 26, the Winter Olympics began in the Neros-Pwnage Empire. In Thread 38, the Summer Olympics began in the Chadian State. . 'Geography' Atlantis covers a total of 4,697,000 km2, around the size of the United States. Atlantis' coastline is approximately 10,200 km long. Between the provinces of Zambia and Zimbabwe lies the Lucy Falls (Formally known as the Victoria Falls), it lies on the Zambezi River. This is one of the largest natural waterfalls in the world. The Zambezi River is a total of 3,540 km long, going through several African nations, as well as 3 Atlantis provinces, ending at the Mozambique Channel. Atlantis is a relatively large country, however many are quite a bit larger (Such as Cyberain). Atlantis controls nearly all the east coast of Africa, including quite a few islands. 'Military' Main Article - Atlantis Armed Forces '' The Atlantis Military is quite large. It protects Atlantis, and the area against attacks. Branches Within the Armed Forces, there are four different branches. The Army, Navy, Air Force and Space Force. Army The Royal Atlantis Army (R.A.A) is the land branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces. It was created years after the discovery Atlantis to protect the land. They are about 2,165,300 strong, however, Atlantis has required military service for two years, so it could be much higher. Navy The Royal Atlantis Navy is the naval branch of the Atlantis Military. It was created during the Atlantis War of 2155 in order to transport troops across the Mozambique Channel for the invasion of Somalia and to protect Atlantis in the sea. They are about 953,650 strong. Air Force The Royal Atlantis Air Force is the air branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces. It was created for the Atlantis War of 2155 to bomb Somalia and eastern Ethiopia. They also assisted in the Invasion of Somalia, with parajumpers assisting in the invasion. They are about 915,540 strong. Space Force The Royal Atlantis Space force is the Space branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces, it was created once the Space Cruisers were created to visit distant countries when teleportation could not be used. There are about 96,290 people in the force. 'Culture of Atlantis''' The Arts Atlanti Visual Art is dominated by Jim Frankson, the most famous painter in Atlantis. Although his career only lasted a decade before his death, he still managed to make 100 different pictures. Music is not very common in Atlantis. One of the only singers in Atlantis, Jessie Beutais has released 5 albums, each with 10 songs. She is the most well known composer in Atlantis, as she also helped to write the national anthem. Drama is one of the things everyone loves in Atlantis. There are around 500 theatres across Atlantis, and there's always at minimum 1 play per theatre per day. In Arretium, Stephen Theatre, 5 plays are put on daily. Sports Atlanti people commonly play golf, baseball and bull riding, as they are our national sports. Other common sports are basketball, lacrosse, football, road hockey and soccer. During the Winter Olympics of thread 26, we earned 2x gold, 2x silver and 4x bronze. Fishing is also common. Fishers are allowed to fish with permission in the Mozambique Channel. National Symbols There are many symbols of Atlantis. For example, the 6 point star, which is in our flag. The dog and the bull are also well known as symbols of Atlantis. Our official tree is the Oak tree. The official flower is a pink trillium. However, the most well known symbol of Atlantis has to be the pineapple. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:African Nations Category:Atlantis Category:CYOC countries